1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector capable of allowing different type opposite connectors to be fit thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3425688, a receptacle connector (11) generally includes a conductive shell (14), an insulator (13) housed in the shell (14), and a plurality of conductive contacts (12) mounted on the insulator (13). A plug connector (1) to be fit into the receptacle connector (11) includes a cylindrical insulator (3) and a plurality of conductive contacts (2) provided on the inside of the cylindrical insulator (3). If the insulator (3) of the plug connector (1) is inserted into the shell (14) of the receptacle connector (11) in order to fit the plug connector (1) to the receptacle connector (11), the insulator (13) of the receptacle connector (11) is inserted into the insulator (3) of the plug connector (1), and the mutual contacts (2 and 12) of these connectors (1 and 11) are contacted with each other.
Incidentally, it has been practiced to house two insulators in parallel in a shell in a receptacle connector. A plurality of contacts is provided to the respective insulators. As a plug connector to be fit into such a receptacle connector, there are a plug connector into which one insulator of a receptacle connector is inserted (hereinafter referred to as a first plug connector) and a plug connector into which two insulators of a receptacle connector are inserted (hereinafter referred to as a second plug connector).
Two insertion openings are formed in the insulator of a second plug connector. When the insulator of the second plug connector is fit into the shell of a receptacle connector, the two insulators of the receptacle connector are inserted into the two insertion openings, respectively. On the other hand, one insertion opening is formed in the insulator of a first plug connector. When the insulator of the first plug connector is inserted into the shell of a receptacle connector, the insulator of the receptacle connector is inserted into the insertion opening.
The external shape of the insulator of a second plug connector is almost the same shape as that of the shell of the receptacle connector, and the insulator of the second plug connector is fit into the shell of the receptacle connector without any gaps. Consequently, the insulator of the second plug connector is configured to be difficult to be pulled out from the shell of the receptacle connector. On the other hand, because there are two insulators in the shell of the receptacle connector, the external form of the insulator of a first plug connector is smaller than that of the shell of the receptacle connector, and a large hollow is led to be produced in the shell of the receptacle connector even if the insulator of the first plug connector is inserted into the shell of the receptacle connector. Consequently, it is apprehended that the insulator of the first plug connector may be pulled out from the shell of the receptacle connector if a load urging the insulator of the first plug connector to the hollow side is exerted on the insulator of the first plug connector.